


SEVENTEEN IMAGINES

by k8xu_u



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Short Story, krimstix, seventeen x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8xu_u/pseuds/k8xu_u
Summary: compilation of some of seventeen imagines i published on watty(ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so sorry)





	1. Chef Gyu

A tear fell on your cheek. And then another followed. You covered your eyes with your hands but you just cried even more. You can't help it. It's just too painful.

 

"Y/n, what's happening?"

 

You turned your head to the direction of the voice and saw Mingyu standing on the door with an obvious worry in his eyes. He walked to you but you just sobbed. He asked you what's wrong and when he realized what's happening, he laughed so hard.

 

"What's so funny?" His laughs are beautiful but it only made you annoyed.

 

"Silly." He knocked on your head. "But cute. Crying over an onion, eh?"

 

"Shut up."

 

He just chuckled and pushed you to sit on a chair. He took the knife you were holding and continued cutting the onions.

 

"I told you already," he said. He set aside the chopped onions and went over with the potato. "You don't need to do these things anymore. I will be the one to cook for the both of us."

 

"But I am the girl here," you said with a pout. "I should be the one cooking. I felt so useless because I can't."

 

He put down the knife then walked near you with a sweet smile. "Don't be sad anymore. I'll teach you how to cook the next time."

 

"Really?" Your eyes sparkled with what he said. Hundreds of delicious recipes came to your mind and you became excited.

 

"Yeah," he said then kissed your forehead. "But i'll teach you how to not cry over an onion first."

 

You chuckled when he did.

 

"Aye aye, Chef Gyu."


	2. Fansite

  
Y/n's biggest dream ever since she became a kpop fan is to go to South Korea, start a fansite, and follow her idols on their events. She always imagined herself making friends with other fansite-nims while waiting out in the sun or cold, getting excited when her idols stepped out of their car, holding her camera up in the air and shouting "Seungcheol-oppa, look here!" so that she will get a good shot of her Oppa smiling right in front of her lens.

She managed to earn enough money and took a plane to the country of her dreams. But luck wasn't exactly on her way. Because as soon as she was ready to inhale the air her idols breathe, she got in the middle of a small chaos. She was surrounded immediately by many people with cameras on their hands. They are all saying words she can't understand as they flash their cameras to her. Her mind went blank for a second then she realized she exited at the wrong door.

"Oh, no. They must have mistaken me for an idol," she mumbled. She mentally slapped herself for dyeing her hair purple and for wearing a style like those girl groups.

"I-I am not an idol!" She tried explaining while hiding her eyes from the bright flashes of camera. The people obviously did not understand and the circle with no people around her became smaller. She panicked.

"A-Idol aniya." Her knowledge of their language is limited and she wished she studied first before going. The people seemed to not care with what she said. All they think was that they're lucky to find Lindsay without her managers and staffs.

Y/n felt her body shake because of fear. She tried to look around for an escape but she can barely see because of the flashes. She was about to open her mouth again to explain but something happened. People began to shift their attention, and before she knew it, someone has placed a bucket hat on her head. She jumped because it was too sudden. Then another man took her luggage from her hand. She almost shrieked but the one who put a hat on her just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dragged her to the crowd.

She then noticed two, or three people walking ahead of them. One of them holding her luggage. They are parting and keeping the people away. But still, the peoples flashes are crazy and they even grew louder.

She lifted her head to look at the person's face on her side and her jaw dropped. He looked down at her face. "Gwaenchana?"

Her lips wobbled. She can't find the words to say. She can't believe what was happening. He then realized that she was still in a state of shock so he just pulled the hat's brim lower to hide her face.

All she could see were people's knees, feet, and the concrete ground they're walking on. After a few meters, she got pushed to enter a huge black van. She seated at the back and felt the van moved as the other people went in, too. When the vehicle's door was closed and she can no longer hear the people outside, she exhaled all the air she's been holding without noticing.

"Gwaenchana?" She heard the voice again. She removed the hat on her head and turned his head to face the man sitting by her side.

"C-choi S-seungcheol?" She finally managed to say.

He gave her a soothing and calming smile, cute dimples appearing on the side of his lips. "Don't be afraid anymore. I am here. You are safe now."


	3. Extra-ordinary

You opened your eyes and yawned. The sound of the movie's ending ost woke you up. You stared at the screen of the laptop and saw the credits rolling. You smiled then turned your head to the guy sleeping beside you - Lee Seokmin, your boyfriend. You both are, as what your friends say, a very energetic and adventurous couple. Date for the both of you means hiking, running along the beach, arcade, and crazy rides at amusement parks. You two decided to try what other normal couples do, like watching a movie together. But it's really not the thing for the both of you. You both fell asleep even before the movie reached its climax.

You chuckled and moved closer to where Seokmin lies on your bed. You nudged his elbows but he didn't move. He was in a deep sleep. You stared at his face. He looks peaceful when he's asleep and not doing anything. Most of the times, he had his sunshine face on. It's rare for you to see him with a calm face and a slightly opened mouth. You chuckled again and touched the tip of his nose. It scrunched cutely.

"Hey Seok," you said sweetly. He didn't move so you poked his cheeks right to where his mole is placed. He scrunched his nose again and then shifted his body, moving to his side facing you. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and you flashed him your most beautiful smile. His eyes went wide and then he looked at the laptop screen.

"Oh my! I fell asleep. I'm sorry." He looked at you with a slight guilt but you just laughed at him.

"I fell asleep, too."

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess, we can never be normal," he said. His lips pouted a bit.

You pecked him on his cheek and you smiled. "Who cares about being normal? We're extra-ordinary."

He smiled widely, cupped your cheeks then planted a kiss on your lips. "So what's for our date tomorrow? You want to try surfing?"

"Sounds great."


	4. Beautiful

  
"Jeonghan," you mumbled with your eyes closed. You raised your hand and hit him softly on his face with your palm.

"Ow."

You opened your eyes and saw Jeonghan rubbing the place where your palm landed which is his forehead.

"What were you doing?" you asked with your dry voice. You were sleeping and dreaming of letting the rain drops fall on your face but it turned out that Jeonghan was peppering your face with light wet kisses.

"Can't help it," he said grinning, flashing his beautiful set of pearl white teeth to you. He lied on his side and pulled you closer to him by the waist. "You're so cute. Your eyes were fluttering a bit. Bet you were dreaming a good dream."

"Yeah," you said. "And I am going back to sleep."

You shut your eyes close again and tried to get back to your dream. He chuckled and snuggled you closer, his hands on your tummy. Your eyes were closed and he's not bothering you anymore but you can't get back to sleep.

You were about to complain to Jeonghan about him waking you up but you heard his soft snores directly at your right ear. You opened your eyes, turned your head to him, and saw him sleeping peacefully, with his lips slightly apart.

His face is really perfect and beautiful. You always say the words 'I failed being a girl' jokingly to him but he just makes you feel like the most beautiful girl ever with little actions of sweetness and appreciation. Just like what he did earlier - showering your face with his kisses.

You moved and faced him completely then hugged him on his stomach, too. He unconsciously hugged you tighter.

  
"I love you." You kissed his nose and it scrunched a little bit. You closed your eyes and followed him to dream land.


End file.
